


Correnteza

by Drafter



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crack Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hentai, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drafter/pseuds/Drafter
Summary: Naquela noite, interminável, tudo que restava em Pakunoda e Kurapika era uma avalanche de emoções. +18.
Relationships: Kurapika/Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)





	Correnteza

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, sim, eu sei o que você está pensando. Kurapika e Pakunoda?! Hentai??? Pois é.
> 
> Apenas... não pergunte.

Algo tinha dado errado.

Era desagradável admitir isso. Insuportável. Principalmente por saber ter sido meu o erro que havia nos deixado naquela situação. Gostaria de pensar ter sido algo externo, má sorte ou qualquer coisa fora do meu controle, mas pensar assim seria apenas mais um erro de minha parte — e eu já não podia mais me dar o luxo de cometer mais nenhum.

Recapitulei os incidentes, um a um. Identifiquei as falhas que não havia visto antes. Agora eram tão óbvias que me corroíam por dentro, me infligindo uma dor que chegava a ser física. Como pude ser tão ingênuo?

— Algum problema? — a voz dela me tirou dos meus pensamentos por um instante.

Eu havia perdido totalmente a noção do tempo enquanto deixava meu olhar vagar pela noite que se descortinava pela janela e envolvia a aeronave. Quase um buraco negro de tão fechada, não fossem as pequenas luzes da cidade quebrando a escuridão, quilômetros abaixo de nós. O barulho do motor, que eu tinha abstraído enquanto meditava nos erros que tentava consertar, voltou a preencher o pequeno compartimento onde nós dois nos encontrávamos.

Aquilo era real. Real demais.

Me virei para encará-la. Pakunoda estava sentada no banco colado na parede, os braços cruzados e um rosto quase sem emoção que olhava diretamente para mim. A presença dela ali me incomodava. Naquele momento eu preferia a solidão, mas não havia nada a ser feito. Pelo menos não pelas próximas horas — cenário fruto de apenas mais um dos erros de minha coleção.

— Uma mudança de planos — respondi, usando a voz mais imperativa que consegui, evitando transparecer a culpa que parecia ter se apossado de mim nos últimos minutos — Preciso que entre em contato com seu grupo e informe o que eu tenho a dizer.

Ela continuou quieta, calada, imóvel. Por um tempo longo demais. Tão longo que chegou a me incomodar, quase enfurecer. Pakunoda lia memórias, eu estava ciente disso. Mas precisava do toque para ativar a habilidade. Ou não precisava?

— Diga a eles que a negociação para troca dos reféns será realizada pela manhã. Gon e Killua sobrevivem essa noite, e Chrollo permanece vivo — eu falei de novo.

— Como sei que já não o matou?

Perguntou isso olhando nos meus olhos. Talvez estivesse mesmo esperando encontrar a resposta neles.

— Você tem a minha palavra.

Ela assentiu e aceitou o celular que eu agora lhe estendia. O ar seco deixava o ambiente carregado de estática, e a eletricidade que eu sentia percorrendo meu corpo muito bem podia ser resultado disso. Mas eu sabia que não era.

Do outro lado da linha, as vozes pareciam reclamar. Pakunoda não alterou seu tom em momento algum e repassou o recado com uma frieza e eficiência que eu não esperava. Voltou a fazer contato visual ao devolver o aparelho, quase como se me culpando em silêncio pela discórdia gerada entre seu grupo. Dessa vez, desviei o olhar.

Decidi me voltar para a janela e me perder de novo na escuridão. No buraco negro que eu preferia que fosse verdade. Que fosse nos engolir e acabar com aquilo de uma vez.

(...)

Olhei o celular na esperança de que o tempo tivesse passado no relógio a mesma quantidade que parecia ter passado na minha cabeça. Não tinha. Apenas uma hora havia transcorrido, apesar de para mim ter parecido pelo menos cinco vezes mais.

Não ousei deixar o compartimento momento algum. Talvez devesse deixar Pakunoda presa pelas minhas correntes, mas por alguma razão, não vi necessidade. Não a via como uma ameaça. Ela tinha aceito todas as minhas condições desde o início, sem apresentar qualquer tipo de resistência. Havia uma certa resignação no jeito como acatava minhas ordens, como esperava pacientemente pelos próximos passos, apesar de eu saber que, por dentro, devia estar tão impaciente quanto eu.

Me peguei olhando para ela por mais tempo do que devia. A diferença dela para Uvogin era enorme. Se assemelhava mais a Chrollo e sua maneira passiva de aceitar o destino, seu jeito calmo de encarar a situação — uma calma que eu nem entendia nem compartilhava.

— É por causa dos olhos, não é? — Pakunoda falou ao flagrar o jeito como eu a fitava — Você é um Kurta.

Não foi uma pergunta. Ela sabia quem eu era e o que eu queria, o que sinceramente não era um problema. Preferia assim. Queria que soubessem quem estava vindo por eles.

— Você estava lá? Participou do massacre? — perguntei, sem me importar com a resposta. Queria apenas o ódio de volta, o ódio que senti ao capturar Chrollo, e que havia dado lugar ao remorso por ter colocado Gon e Killua em risco com aquele plano precipitado.

— Faz diferença? Também perguntou isso a Uvo antes de o assassinar?

— Tem razão. Não faz diferença.

Mantive o olhar fixo nela por mais algum tempo, até por fim desviar o rosto. A cena da morte de Uvogin me voltava à memória, se misturava à raiva, à culpa, ao desconforto de estar ali, me deixava enjoado. Se o dirigível não fosse tão estável, teria vomitado.

— Para onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou.

— Não importa — respondi. Eu devia estar tão pálido que achei melhor continuar sem a encará-la — Quando chegarmos faremos a troca dos reféns conforme o combinado.

— Onde está Chrollo?

— Ele está bem, é só isso que precisa saber.

— Isso não estava nos planos, não é?

Prendi a respiração por um instante, surpreso com a pergunta. Senti as entranhas contraírem e meus dedos se apertarem contra a mão.

— Do que está falando?

— Não era assim que você esperava que as coisas acontecessem. Gostaria de poder matar Chrollo, não é? Apenas ainda não o fez por medo do que faríamos com seus amigos.

Eu não respondi. Não havia o que responder. Apenas me virei para vê-la. Ela continuava sentada, as mãos agora apoiadas no banco, um sorriso incomum e discreto nos lábios pequenos.

— Não era para termos embarcado sozinhos nessa aeronave. Sua parceira ficou no solo com Chrollo enquanto nós dois estamos presos aqui, talvez por um engano seu, aguardando horas a mais por um pouso sobre o qual você não tem o menor controle. E agora está com medo que a Ryodan não siga suas instruções e mate as crianças.

— Se não seguirem, seu chefe será morto.

— Eu sei disso.

Ficamos em silêncio, o ar seco ganhando peso naquele ambiente fechado, o ruído monótono do motor se repetindo com uma cadência irritante. Pakunoda continuava sentada. Não havia nela a menor intenção de fazer algo além do combinado.

— Por que está tão cooperativa?

— Porque eu te entendo, Kurapika. Também quero preservar a vida dos meus amigos. Senti a morte de Uvo como você sentiu a da sua família. Nós também quisemos vingança.

— Não nos compare. O que você pode saber sobre ter uma família? Vocês são a escória.

Eu havia deixado a raiva falar por mim novamente, mas não me arrependia. Tudo que eu queria era atingir alguém, era compartilhar a dor, o ódio, o rancor que eu guardava por anos.

— Você está certo. A maioria de nós não teve família. Fomos rejeitados pela sociedade, aprendemos bem cedo que era exatamente isso que nós éramos, a escória. Mesmo sem saber porquê. Aprendemos a ressentir quem sempre nos desprezou. Não tivemos o privilégio de crescer em um lar amoroso.

— Vocês são assassinos! — eu disparei, um pouco desconcertado por aquelas palavras e pela maneira calma que ela insistia em manter — Nada justifica o que vocês fizeram!

— E você, o que é? Por acaso não assassinou Uvo?

Eu quis dizer que aquilo era diferente, quis defender minhas motivações. Quis gritar que ela estava errada. Mas não consegui. Senti apenas o nó apertando a garganta, os sentimentos negativos me inundando de novo. Como diabos ela conseguia se manter tão serena?

— Não me provoque — Foi tudo que conseguir dizer.

Achei que o assunto morreria, mas para minha surpresa, Pakunoda agora estava de pé. Deu um passo na minha direção e me senti imediatamente defensivo. Quis dar um passo para trás, mas a parede com sua janela de vidro impediam.

— Nós somos diferentes, é verdade. Mas não somos todos humanos?

Ela deu mais um passo para frente. Eu me preparei para mentalizar as correntes e atacar a qualquer momento.

— Ou não somos? — ela continuou.

Ficou me olhando por um segundo, uma postura tão inofensiva que me desarmou por completo. Talvez eu estivesse errado, mas não via nela nenhum sinal de fúria, nenhuma sede de sangue.

E então, para minha surpresa, Pakunoda levou sua mão direita até a minha esquerda, trazendo para junto de si e a pousando em seu peito, no vão entre os seios. Como reflexo, tentei puxar o braço de volta, mas ela o segurava firme o bastante para impedir que eu retirasse minha mão de onde ela a colocava.

— O que está fazendo?

— Consegue sentir? — Pakunoda perguntou, pressionando ainda mais minha mão contra seu corpo.

Pude sentir as pulsações ganhando força por baixo da minha palma, o coração acelerando. Olhei para ela, ainda sem entender. Atônito, mas ao mesmo tempo, alerta.

— Desde que tudo isso começou, desde que Uvo morreu, desde que essa caçada teve início, eu fiquei me perguntando afinal o que eu sou. Me juntei às Aranhas porque queria um propósito. E pela primeira vez em anos, eu não tive certeza do que devia fazer. O que somos afinal? Humanos ou monstros? Eu já não sei mais.

Eu não soube o que dizer, desconcertado por aquela conversa tão imprevisível quanto irreal. Não entender o que estava acontecendo me deixou completamente estático, a ponto de esquecer que minha mão ainda tocava a sua pele.

— Tudo que eu quero é resgatar o pouco de humanidade que ainda resta em mim. Você está entendendo?

Não, eu não entendia. Mas de alguma forma, me relacionava com aquelas palavras. Falta de humanidade. Era isso que estava acontecendo comigo?

— Você está entendendo, Kurapika? — ela perguntou de novo, e só então me dei conta de como Pakunoda havia deslizado minha mão para dentro do seu decote. Meus dedos roçaram seu mamilo involuntariamente e eu ofeguei perplexo.

Mais uma vez tentei puxar a mão, e mais uma vez fui impedido. A olhei, exigindo respostas, mas tudo que ela fez foi oferecer um sorriso que, para meu espanto, carregava uma mistura de tristeza e sensualidade que pareciam não combinar — mas que, ao mesmo tempo, se encaixavam com perfeição em seu rosto.

— Eu _preciso_ sentir isso de novo. _Preciso_ ter certeza que estou viva antes de…

Pakunoda não terminou a frase, talvez com medo de completá-la. Minha respiração acelerou quando ela continuou o movimento com a minha mão, me fazendo percorrer as curvas de seu seio.

— É assim que espera se sentir humana de novo? — questionei, indignado, com a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça — Fazendo amor com seu inimigo?

— Ora, Kurapika — Sorriu novamente — Isso não tem nada a ver com amor.

Sem que eu pudesse prever, ela inclinou seu rosto em minha direção. Juntou seus lábios entreabertos nos meus. A única coisa que consegui fazer foi dar um pulo para trás e me afastar, finalmente livrando minha mão.

— O que diabos foi isso? — perguntei, nervoso, colérico, pasmo.

— Por que a resistência? Nós dois sabemos como isso vai acabar.

Pakunoda se aproximou de novo, mas dessa vez correntes surgiram em meus dedos em uma reação automática e as lancei contra seu braço, prendendo seu punho como um aviso para que mantivesse distância.

— Ainda que o plano corra bem e todos saiam vivos, você sabe que há apenas mais dor e sofrimento em nossos caminhos daqui pra frente — ela continuou, usando a mão livre para soltar os botões que prendiam seu blazer — Talvez esta seja a única oportunidade para escapar desse pesadelo, nem que seja por alguns minutos.

Ela falava sério. Eu podia ver em seus olhos. Talvez uma armadilha, mas se fosse, era arriscada demais. Não fazia sentido para ela comprometer a vida de Chrollo justamente agora.

Por que, então? Por que eu, por que agora?

— Eu não sou quem você deseja — falei.

— Não, eu sei que não. Mas não é mais fácil assim? Não é mais fácil quando não há compromisso, promessas ou sentimentos envolvidos?

Mais uma vez emudeci. O paletó aberto deixava sua barriga e parte dos seios descobertos e meus olhos eram atraídos como um imã em que precisava fazer força para evitar.

Aquela mulher era uma predadora que parecia saber exatamente como conseguir o que queria. A voz dela entrava em minha cabeça e embaralhava meus pensamentos, se aproveitava do meu cansaço e me persuadia, relaxava minha resistência.

— Podemos ser apenas homem e mulher essa noite. Anônimos. Humanos. Me conceda ao menos isso.

A voz macia de Pakunoda mais uma vez preencheu os meus ouvidos. Eu sentia meu corpo reagindo em uma excitação crescente, me pedindo para agir, sobrepondo vontade aos meus princípios morais.

Mas eu continuei sem ação enquanto ela se aproximava, seus seios quase totalmente expostos naquele ato de nudez voluntária. Quando a distância entre nós se resumiu a centímetros, ela tocou em meu pescoço, o acariciando com seus dedos, deixando que seu hálito esquentasse a minha pele.

E antes que tivesse qualquer tempo para recobrar a lucidez, deixei que o desejo ganhasse a disputa com a razão. Puxei seu rosto para perto de mim e dei o beijo que ela queria — mais com raiva do que com gosto, era verdade — segurando primeiro sua nuca para depois deslizar minha mão pelo pescoço até o seu colo. Me livrei das correntes que nos prendiam pelos punhos e empurrei de qualquer jeito seu paletó pelos ombros.

Pakunoda estava nua da cintura para cima, arfando, os seios subindo e descendo acompanhando a respiração. Interrompi o beijo para olhá-la, mas não queria perder muito tempo. Não podia. Ou desistiria de continuar.

A puxei para baixo, descendo com ela até o chão da aeronave. Antes mesmo que suas costas tocassem o piso, minha boca já mordia um de seus seios, minha mão se ocupando do segundo. Ela escorregou suas mãos para minhas costas e puxou minhas vestes para cima, me forçando a interromper o ato apenas para que pudesse me livrar das roupas.

Voltei os lábios para seu corpo, descendo dos seios para a barriga enquanto sentia as unhas compridas de Pakunoda tocando de raspão as minhas costas já desnudas.

Continuei descendo, meu corpo exigindo que me apressasse, que levasse aquilo até o final. A saia dela, minúscula, estava repuxada, as coxas quase totalmente à mostra. Mas não era o bastante. Agora que havia começado, a queria totalmente despida, totalmente entregue.

Desci primeiro a saia, em seguida a calcinha. Meu coração acelerou novamente quando olhei para sua cintura e a vi sem nada. Ansioso, me abaixei até ela, apartando as pernas para que me desse espaço, ávido pelo prazer que me estava sendo prometido. Pelo canto do olho, pensei ter visto o pedaço de uma tatuagem preta na parte traseira de uma das coxas. Sabia exatamente o que aquilo era, mas evitei pensar no assunto.

Naquela noite, queria esquecer quem ela era. Quem eu era.

Senti seu gosto em minha língua ao mesmo tempo em que a ouvi perdendo o fôlego. Suas pernas amoleceram sob minhas mãos quanto mais fundo eu avançava, a respiração entrecortada pelos gemidos de prazer.

Me demorei naquela região, tentando extrair o máximo possível — dela e de mim. Temia que tudo acabasse rápido demais. Não queria voltar a encarar o labirinto de problemas que eu havia causado. Raios, nem sequer queria mais pensar nisso! Não agora.

Voltei a subir pelo seu torso. Novamente senti suas unhas raspando minhas costas, dessa vez descendo até minha cintura, procurando o elástico da minha calça. Eu sabia o que ela queria, pois queria o mesmo que ela. Meu corpo quase implorava por aquilo.

Deixei que Pakunoda começasse a empurrar minha roupa para baixo, mas a ajudei com a tarefa no final, me livrando de todo o resto. Ajoelhei entre suas pernas e a olhei nos olhos. Ela tinha a boca semi-aberta, a palidez do rosto começando a dar lugar para um tom avermelhado. Desci o olhar para os seios, firmes, convidativos, e novamente preenchi minha mão com a maciez daquele corpo. Eu não sabia no que estava pensando. Não sabia nem _se_ estava pensando.

Quando percebi, já estava dentro dela.

O prazer imediato foi tanto que meu primeiro impulso foi acelerar e abusar da força para explorar ao máximo aquela sensação. Chegar logo no fim. Mas me contive e reduzi o ritmo. Ao mesmo tempo, trouxe minhas correntes de volta para meus dedos e, mais uma vez, as prendi no pulso de Pakunoda. Levei seu braço junto com o meu para cima de sua cabeça e o prendi no chão sob minha mão. Ela não reclamou; ao contrário, sorriu discretamente, um sinal de aprovação ao gesto. E voluntariamente levou o outro braço para o mesmo lugar, pedindo que eu também o prendesse.

Agora seus dois punhos estavam firmes amarrados pela corrente. Senti falta de suas unhas na minha pele, mas de alguma forma, a visão daquela mulher presa debaixo de mim acendeu algo ainda mais forte dentro de mim. Não consegui segurar um suspiro e quase desabei sobre ela quando a mão que se apoiava no chão fraquejou.

Os sons que deixavam os seus lábios me deliciavam quase tanto quanto o prazer que sentia próximo à virilha a cada movimento. Se pudesse, eternizaria aquele instante, mesmo sabendo quão errado ele era, quão proibido.

E quando achei que não fosse mais conseguir aguentar, ouvi algo inteligível sair da boca de Pakunoda. Franzi a testa, absorto demais. E entendi.

— Me beije... — ela pediu, a voz tão fraca quanto um murmúrio.

Atendi o pedido e, quase simultaneamente, senti o clímax, mais poderoso do que imaginei que pudesse ser. Meu grito foi sufocado pelo beijo, nossos rostos agora colados e úmidos pelo suor. Achei que meu peito fosse explodir e preferi esperar alguns instantes antes de me desvencilhar dela.

Desci para o seu lado, ainda com os pulsos atados no alto da cabeça — agora, porém, só um dos braços permanecia preso. Temi que, passado os impulsos de prazer em meu cérebro, o arrependimento viesse. E ele veio, tímido, mas veio, junto com uma espécie de vergonha por ter me deixado levar, por ter gostado _tanto_.

Antes de desfazer as correntes, dei um puxão de leve em seu braço, chamando sua atenção. Ela me olhou, inquisidora.

— Isso fica entre nós — exigi, ainda arquejando.

Ela não respondeu, apenas voltou a encarar, ofegante, o teto da aeronave. Eu sabia que ela também não iria querer compartilhar aquelas cenas com mais ninguém. Talvez até mesmo estivesse igualmente arrependida. Seus companheiros jamais entenderiam.

Eu não sei quanto tempo mais ficamos deitados, nus, um do lado do outro, em silêncio, sentindo o balanço suave do dirigível. Não havia mais a corrente nos mantendo unidos, mas de certa forma, me sentia ligado àquela mulher de um jeito mais forte do que gostaria.

E quando estávamos prestes a pousar, já vestidos, já assumindo novamente nossos papéis opositores, Pakunoda tocou meu ombro, me pedindo para virar-me para ela. A encarei.

— Posso apagar suas memórias dessa noite, se quiser — propôs, a mão ainda no meu ombro, o olhar sério.

Eu hesitei por um instante. Em breve, seguiríamos por caminhos diferentes, talvez um dia até mesmo voltássemos a nos confrontar. Não havia a menor chance de reconciliação.

Aquela proposta era tentadora.

Olhei para a janela, a noite ainda mais escura, a aeronave perdendo altitude enquanto descia entre as nuvens. Me perdi em pensamentos, relembrando o que ainda teria que enfrentar. E quando me virei para ela novamente, Pakunoda ainda aguardava uma resposta.

Mas eu apenas sorri. Retirei sua mão de cima do meu ombro. E, em silêncio, recusei.


End file.
